The overall objective of the project is to ascertain the physiological role of the enzyme arginyl-tRNA protein transferase which catalyses the transfer of arginine from arginyl tRNA to the amino terminal of various proteins. At present, it is proposed to associate the acceptor protein for this enzyme with a subcellular fraction and thus also with a cell structure. Accomplishment of this goal will hopefully hasten the understanding of the cellular function of the enzyme.